


In any world

by MaoKi23



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Random Song Challenge, because I love these two, honestly just me needing to let out feels, mentions of Aerith/Tifa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoKi23/pseuds/MaoKi23
Summary: Just a collection of short stories, all inspired by songs.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. World's On Fire - Mike Shinoda

Failing the SOLDIER exam was a blow to the stomach, something that made Cloud’s heart drop and his mind reel with thoughts of how he was never going to make it. He couldn’t bring himself to look Zack in the eye, even more ashamed that only days later the older saw him curled in on himself, stomach turning with a sickness he knew he should’ve been able to control. 

Zack was kind as always, if not a little apprehensive to get close in fear of being puked on. His cheerful tone and invitation to grab a bite to eat off duty had eased Cloud’s mind a little, causing the other to smile at him. 

“Maybe, if I can keep anything down. Thanks, Zack.” He spoke quietly, shoulders lurching as he felt another wave of sickness. Zack just placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze before jogging off to chase after Hollander. 

Even in Nibelheim, Zack covered for him when he didn’t want to be recognised by anyone back home, especially Tifa. The older had carried himself with such cheer and confidence, Cloud couldn't help but smile when he knew nobody was looking. 

Even the memories he had barely any real recognition of, blurry visions of the ground moving beneath him or the feel of a weight pressed against his hip, Zack was always looking out for him. He always had his back, always protected him in his own way. 

And even separated from his body, unable to move or communicate due to the intensity of the mako poisoning, he could tell the other had let his guard down. The soft pleas for him to wake up, the way he’d cradle his head to his chest whenever they had to sleep out in the wild, the little nicknames that would pass the other’s lips as he chatted away to keep them entertained, it all boiled down to one obvious emotion. 

And Cloud wished more than anything that he could reply, place his hand in Zack’s and smile up at him, maybe call him out for being such a sap. 

But all he could do was sit there, head hung low as he heard the sounds of guns, cries of pain and calls for more back up until it all faded out into nothing. 

It was odd, he thought, that when he could no longer be of any use, he had some control of his body back. The feeling of the dirt beneath him as he dragged himself over to the older was the only thing grounding him, the sight ahead of him not yet sinking in. 

But it only took a flash of red, a stray thread of clothing swaying in the wind for the gravity of the situation to sink in. Zack was dying, staring up at the sky with his hand loosely clenched around the handle of his sword. 

His eyes sparked in recognition once Cloud had emerged in his vision, a smile appearing on his face, even if it was only a shadow of what Cloud knew. 

Zack’s voice flooded his senses, almost too loud for him to bare as he hovered over the older, helpless and desperate. Time was running short and as Zack pulled Cloud’s head to his chest, his heart shattered into a million pieces. 

Walking away from Zack had been the hardest thing Cloud had ever done, but he knew he had too, otherwise, what was it all for. He had to live. He’d promised. 

Now much older, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, he let himself take a few shaking breaths. The knowledge he’d forgotten the other made his stomach spin in a way he only remembered form when he was weaker. 

Tears filled his eyes as he thought about the fight fast approaching, against Sephiroth. Everything was on his shoulders now and, more than ever, he didn’t feel like he was enough. All he wanted was Zack’s hand on his shoulder, smile bright and adoring as he cheered him on, words of encouragement and pride leaving his mouth. If Cloud closed his eyes, he could almost hear them. 

That was enough to make him keep going, to fulfil his promise to Zack. Even if it felt like the world was on fire, everything around him crashing and burning, he had to find the strength. Before, he would’ve seeked out the older for advice, but for now, all he had was the reminder of what he was alive for, of who his life had been centred around from that first day Zack had beamed a smile his way. 

All he needed, ever needed, was Zack.


	2. Stars - Arrows to Athens

“Cloud come on, we’ll be late at this rate!” Zack was calling for him and Cloud could only sigh, rolling his eyes as he finished lacing up his boot. He could practically see Zack bouncing in spot, weight shifting between his feet, hand on the door. 

Cloud exited his room, grabbing his phone and laughing as Zack just opened the door, wildly gesturing for Cloud to leave before shutting it behind him, taking his hand in his, swinging them gently between them as they descended the stairs together. 

Moments like these were what life was all about for Cloud. Zack chattering away excitedly about something he’d read earlier that morning, eyes bright and smile shining. Cloud could listen to him, watch him forever. 

Midgar had changed a lot since Zack had died, the plate no longer visible and a lighter atmosphere in the air. Sometimes, the black haired man could barely believe it was the same city he used to frequent, let alone believe he got to roam it’s streets once again. 

Cloud still couldn’t quite believe it himself. After he had fought Sephiroth again, hovering somewhere between the planet and the life stream, he had wondered if this was really all just a dream. Zack’s voice had reached him in that strange white void, teasing that he didn’t have a place there. The fear that had clenched Cloud’s heart in that moment must have shown on his face as the older had began to shush him, hand pressed lightly to his cheek. 

He’d heard Aerith speak to Zack, smile evident in her voice before he felt himself rushing downwards, back gently hitting water. When he opened his eyes to the church, he was briefly bitter they’d really let him go, but that was quickly washed away as he looked to his family, relief flooding his senses. He still had them, atleast. But whilst all the children were playing in the water beside him and he caught site of pink and red, his heart quickened. Behind Aerith stood Zack, leaning casually in the door and Cloud wanted to run to him, finally seeing his face for the first time in years. 

But Aerith had just smiled, assuring him everything was okay before leaving. Cloud waited with baited breath for Zack to turn around too, but before he knew it, the blinding white behind him was replaced with the site of the junk lining the street. Zack’s figure was still present and before Cloud could stop his body, he was pushing through the water and climbing up onto the floor boards, taking off in a sprint towards the other. He briefly registered the others calling his name in worry but Cloud needed to say good bye one last time. 

However, Zack met him halfway, arms wrapping around Cloud as he pressed his face to the others hair. Cloud froze, the warmth of Zack’s body shocking him to his core before he lifted his arms, pressing his hands to the olders back and let himself be over taken by sobs. 

He had Zack back. He’d only found out a few weeks after, that Aerith had decided to let them both go, claiming Zack still had a life to live, a duty to fulfil, which later Zack had informed him was “loving you correctly, Sunshine.” 

Cloud would never forget the sight of Zack’s body under the rain, drained of all colour and fight, but it was slowly being replaced with new memories. Zack’s face lit only by the moonlight as the other slept beside him, the way his eyes would squint softly against the sun, the pull of his arms as he stretched. 

The content smile on his face as he sat by Cloud’s side, arm around his waist and staring up at the night sky, stars sparkling bright for miles. They were always fated together, the stars shining brighter than Cloud had ever seen them as the shared a gentle but loving kiss. 

Whatever curse Cloud felt followed his life, he was beginning to think it was kicked aside by a blessing. Whatever the reason, he was where he belonged, and so was Zack, that’s all that mattered.


	3. Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park

His dreams followed the same pattern as of late. Him, sitting alone on a hill under a lone tree, seemingly surrounded by water. Zack, sat beside him, face a little older than Cloud remembered, both quiet to begin with. 

Cloud was always afraid to say the first words, in case Zack disappeared from his sight or phased into Sephiroth. But Zack always spoke first. 

“I know it’s not much, nor is it the same. But, seeing you like this is enough for me, Spike.” Zack’s voice was soft, just like Cloud remembered. 

“It’s enough for me, even if it isn’t real. I feel at peace here.” Cloud admitted, turning his face to watch Zack who just smiled sadly, leaning back on his hands. 

“Ya’know, I hear you cry a lot, when you think nobody is around. The tears, they’re for me sometimes, aren’t they?” Zack asked quietly, watching as Cloud tensed before he sighed, sliding his arm around the other’s waist and pulling him in closer. Cloud accepted, hand coming up to grip tightly to Zack’s shirt as he let out a shuddering breath. 

“Yeah. I thought as much. Though I don’t want you crying for me anymore. That’s time wasted. I died protecting you, so it wasn’t for nothing.” Zack reassured, hand now in Cloud’s hair and Cloud just sobbed, voice hoarse and weak. 

“But it wasn’t worth it. Losing you wasn’t worth living for me Zack. I lost a lot of myself that day, a lot of memories and who I was before. Part of my heart too.” Cloud admitted, air stuck in his throat as a fresh wave of tears fall to the ground. Zack’s body shuddered, grip tightening on Cloud and the younger realised he was crying too. 

“I know Sunshine, but there’s nothing we can do now. I’ll always be here, always love you but, you gotta let go. I’m too selfish to ask you to disregard your love for me, but put it aside and live your life. And, if you need a friend, there’s a seat here alongside me.” Zack gave him one final squeeze before pulling away, eyes shining with tears but smile bright and Cloud shook his head, curling closer so his head was tucked under Zack’s chin. 

“Just a few more moments, I don’t want to leave just yet.” Cloud murmured, ready to argue with the older before Zack just sighed, shifting so they were laying down, arm curled safely around Cloud’s waist as he supported his head on his hand. 

They stayed silent, both of their tears eventually drying out before Cloud’s breathing began to even out. He knew this was all a dream, but he was always reluctant to go. But as the world around them began to fade into darkness, Zack ruffled his hair with a gentle whisper of “You gotta go now.” 

There was the ghost of a feeling against his forehead, a kiss perhaps, before Cloud’s eyes opened, meeting the dark ceiling of his room. The feeling of Zack’s warmth was quickly fleeing his body and Cloud attempted to chase it, arms wrapping around himself as he let out a shuddering breath. He bit the inside of his cheek, curling up on his side as he took deep breaths, fighting off the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Zack had asked him not to cry for him anymore, so Cloud didn’t. 

He bit back his sobs and steadied his mind, eyes staring out the window ahead of him.


	4. Afterglow - Sleeping wolf

It was a snap decision, a mutual need for warmth and closeness and affection. Both of them had been drunk, stumbling back to their shared apartment in each-others arms, laughing just a little too loudly at stupid jokes and misplaced steps. 

It was a rush of memories, of fumbling to get the key into the lock, the feeling of his back pressed to the wall as another mouth pressed against his, forceful and messy, but driven with such passion. Of tanned fingers tangling into his blonde hair before being lifted off his feet, carried to the bedroom, a few bumps into furniture here and there, causing them both to laugh. 

Clothes were removed and hands roaming, lips pressed hotly to every inch of his skin as he moaned, face red and eyes squeezed shut. They both moved messily, desperately against the other, drinking in the sight and sounds of the other, eyes hazy from alcohol and burning desire. 

Soft words were exchanged, so quiet they may have missed them, imagined them even, between kisses. Sleep took them shortly after, both curled up against each other, nothing but a tangle of limbs. 

When the sun had peaked through his window, Cloud was frozen, immediately aware of what the weight on his chest was, the events that had led to it. To his relief, Zack was still asleep, his breathing deep and quiet. He stared at the other, hand gently running through his hair as he bit his bottom lip, anxiety pulsing through his veins. 

Before he could think any further, Zack shifted, eyes opened blearily, blinking once, twice, before his eyes went wide, head tilting up to look at Cloud, eyes swimming with nerves and body tense. They stared at each other like that for a few moments, neither bothered by the pulsing ache in their heads before Zack began to laugh, bright and loud. 

Cloud watched him with furrowed brows, before eventually joining in as the other shifted, lying beside him but keeping his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. They kissed again then, this time completely aware, slow and gentle, before they pulled away to breathe. Zack’s hand rested on Clouds cheek. 

“Well, if I’d have known you’d take it so well, I can promise you, sober me would have made the same decision.” Zack spoke softly, causing Cloud to laugh. He felt ridiculous, stepping cautiously around Zack for all these years, hiding every reaction he had to the others touch or his disarming grin. To think, he’d loved this boy for five years, since they’d first met in the first year of uni. 

And to think that, for maybe the same amount of time or shorter, Zack had felt the same. They could only laugh, holding the other close as they felt a weight lift from both of them. 

It was okay, they loved each other, even if it took them years to realise and a drunk night to act on it. 

It didn’t matter to Cloud, all that mattered was the feeling of Zack’s arms around him, his mouth pressed lovingly to his forehead.


	5. Dance of Love - Laura Brehm

Zack was sick of hearing about soulmates. Of course he was happy when his friends told him they’d found theirs, always smiling and sharing their joy but deep down, he was jealous. He was twenty three now, nearly everyone he knew had met their partner, decided by fate, though they couldn’t tell him what to look for. 

He’d tried dating, some online and some of his friends. Some of them were wonderful, made him feel cherished but all of them ended the same way, both agreeing that they weren’t a match. 

Even Aerith, a close friend from childhood, had turned out to be promised to somebody else. Growing up, they believed they were each other’s match, with how easily they became friends, how safe they made the other feel. They decided to date when they were eighteen, curious and hopeful something would spark within them. But nothing ever happened. No matter how many times they touched, they kissed, nothing felt like it was set alight in the other, like there was a definite pull. 

They tried for a whole year before deciding it wasn’t going to work, and they couldn’t force it. Zack would be lying if he said that hadn’t disappointed him, but he knew better. Fate had already decided they weren’t for each other. 

But a year ago, Aerith had found her soulmate. A girl named Tifa, strong and witty, with a heart as caring and gentle as Aeriths. Zack truly was happy for her, the sight of her smile sparking nothing but joy as he watched the two of them together, moving always in perfect harmony. 

Tifa’s birthday rolled around and she begged Zack to come out with them, even if it was just for one drink, it didn’t even have to be alcohol and Zack had caved, turning up to the bar a little late but welcomed nonetheless with warmth by everyone at the table. 

Tifa had some odd friends. There was Barret, a man clearly older than all of them, who spoke with a loud voice, showing Zack photos of his little girl with nothing but pride and love. Zack found it cute. 

There was Yuffie, who’s energy matched his, who spent the whole night leaving the table to dance to her favourite songs, dragging along the slightly older and more reserved Vincent, who followed with reluctant but not annoyed steps. 

Zack was having a good time, cracking jokes and laughing at stories of everyone’s time together before a gentle voice broke through the crowd. 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” The new comer sat himself down beside Zack, freezing up within a second. Zack watched him with wide eyes, face heating as every second passed. 

The world seemed to drown out around them as Zack met his eyes, realising in that very second that this was him. This was the person Zack had waited his whole life to meet, the person he had dreamt of for years. And he was beautiful, skin pale and delicate, littered with freckles and moles, hair messy in such an endearing way. His eyes were the most beautiful blue he’d ever seen, causing his heart to flip in his chest. He was everything he wanted him to be. Emotions rushed through Zack’s body, his smile bright as he shook his head, almost in disbelief. 

“Hey, name’s Zack.” He introduced; internally glad his voice was somewhat stable as he extended his hand. The blonde just stared at his hand for a moment before reaching out to grab it, mouth breaking into a faint smile. 

“Cloud.”


End file.
